Ryan Cruthers
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Farmingdale, New York, USA | career_start = 2008 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = }} Ryan Cruthers (born July 4, 1984, in Farmingdale, New York) is a professional ice hockey player. Cruthers is currently playing for the Reading Royals, the ECHL affiliate of the Boston Bruins and Toronto Maple Leafs. During Cruthers pre-collegiate career he won an EJHL Championship with the New York Apple Core and a New York State Championship with St Marys High School. Cruthers then attended West Point the United States Military Academy before transferring to Robert Morris University, where he sat out his first year due to NCAA transfer restrictions, but later Cruthers found his way to be a leader on the team, and a top collegiate player in his senior year. Cruthers graduated from RMU with degree in Sports Management.RMU Athletic Department Playing career Junior Hockey Cruthers scored 43 goals and 60 assists for a total of 103 points during his term with the New York Apple Core where he won his EJHL Championship ring. Cruthers also had 101 penalty minutes. In July 2008, Cruthers was inducted into the New York Apple Core Hall of Fame. This was the first class inducted and included 25 past Apple Core players, coaches, owner. During his stay at St Marys High School he won a NYS High School Championship. United States Military Academy Athletic Department USMA career Cruthers first stop on his collegiate road was the United States Military Academy. During Cruthers 2003-2004 season he tied to be leader in scoring. He had 18 points his freshman year with 13 assists and 5 goals. Cruthers won the Heinmiller Award for the most outstanding freshman that year. After an incredible first season of play Cruthers was expected to be just as a strong a player the following season and he showed up ready to play. Cruthers came in second for scoring during the 2004-2005 season but he lead the team with 10 assists and then tacked on an extra 6 goals for a total of 16 points that season. In an article written by Keith Koval for Robert Morris University Cruthers talked about his decision to transfer schools. Cruthers stated "I left on good terms," Cruthers said. "Being there for two years, I decided hockey was my passion and I wanted to pursue hockey opportunities after college instead of serving time in the military. I thought the best way to do that was to transfer." Robert Morris University After Cruthers' decision to leave USMA he called Derek Schooley, the new head coach of RMU Mens Hockey Team. Schooley, formerly assistant coach for Air Force, had recruited Ryan before his decision to attend West Point and was more than happy to take Ryan on the team. Cruthers was forced to sit out the 2004-2005 season. Back and ready to play during the 2006-2007 season Cruthers made a name for himself yet again. Cruthers led the team with 37 points, 17 of which were goals and another ten assists. Cruthers rewrote the RMU record book that year. Cruthers senior year was his biggest. Halfway through his senior year Cruthers leadership ability was shown when he was named a team a captain. Cruthers had 22 goals and 27 assists his final season. He was third in the nation in points per game. He was also in the top ten for assists. During his senior year Cruthers was nominated for the Hobey Baker Award. The Hobey is often referred to as Heisman of Hockey. Cruthers was also nominated for the Lowe's Senior Class a coveted award for colleges top hockey players. Cruthers is also the first Robert Morris Hockey player to be called up to an American Hockey League team. Professional career After college Cruthers signed with the Utah Grizzlies a minor league team affiliated with the New York Islanders. Cruthers played the four regular season games with the Grizzlies and getting two assists. He was moved up to the Bridgeport Sound Tigers (AHL) for one game, but did not dress. He played 15 post season games with Utah going all the way to their conference finals scoring one goal and having four assists. Cruthers was signed by the Mississippi Sea Wolves where he leads the team in scoring with 63 points (28 goals and 35 assists). Cruthers has been recalled to the American Hockey League on three different occasion's for a total of nine games: five games for Colorado Avalanche affiliate Lake Erie Monsters and four games for Carolina Hurricanes affiliate Albany River Rats. Awards *Heinmiller Award (USMA) *CHA Player of the Year 2008 (College Hockey America) *Most Valuable Player 2008 (RMU) *Best Offensive Player 2008 (RMU) *All First Team (College Hockey America) *Easton Three Star Award (College Hockey America) *Third Team All American (Inside College Hockey) *2007 All Tournament Team (NYE Frontier Classic) Cruthers was also nominated for two of the most coveted collegiate hockey awards: *Hobey Baker Award *Lowes Senior Class Award Career statistics References External links Category:Born in 1984 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Army Black Knights players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Mississippi Sea Wolves players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Robert Morris Colonials players Category:Texas Brahmas players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:American ice hockey players